


October 16: "This is gonna be so much fun!”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Gen, cadash is such a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: “Hey, Cass,” said Cadash, looking over the valley, “gimme your shield real quick.”





	October 16: "This is gonna be so much fun!”

The party panted as they paused to catch their breath at the peak of yet another ridge in the Storm Coast, scree-lined gullies spreading out beneath them. “Hey, Cass,” said Cadash, looking over the valley, “gimme your shield real quick.”

“What do you—”

“What’s the matter,” he asked, eyelashes fluttering egregiously, “don’t you _trust_ me?”

“Ugh. Fine.”

“This is gonna be so much fun,” he said, positioning the shield at his feet.

Cassandra realized too late what he intended. “Herald, **_no_** _!_ ”

“Herald, **_YES_** ,” he countered, pushing off, and Cadash’s cackle carried back up the slope as he swiftly sledded down.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been mayyybe a month or two and he's already given her seven (7) separate heart attacks


End file.
